Distant
by Auwdwee242
Summary: Trixanna Crabbe is the younger sister of Herbert's second hand man, Klutzy. She's in love, but wants to escape his control. Will she make it? Humanized. Rated for language and violence.


My name is Trixanna Crabbe. I'm not particularly smart, but I'm not unintelligent. I'm not very pretty, but I'm not a complete hag. I'm not incredibly strong, but I'm not unfit, either.

And it's not like I'm a very outspoken person, but I do try to stand up for what I believe in.

And I believe I'm in love with my brother's- and I guess my- leader.

It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise. There's many sides to every story… not that Klutzy approves of my side.

Yes, Christopher Crabbe, more commonly known as Klutzy the Crab, is my brother. Older, to be exact. He's 24 and I'm 19. Which is why it's not so bad that I'm in love with the man he saved eight years ago.

Here's the story.

Our father drowned in the year 2000. I was five, and Klutzy was ten. I didn't really know him. I was very close to my mother, however, so when she died four years later in 2004, I was distraught.

Klutzy loved me back then.

Then Herbert came.

Klutzy saw a drowning man on the shore of Club Penguin in 2006. His name was Herbert P. Bear, Esquire.

Ever since then, I saw Klutzy slipping away from me. I could see the anger in him, the hatred and the regret of not being a kid anymore.

I want him back, but I know that's not going to happen. And I don't blame Herbert for that. I blame myself. I never tried hard enough, and he makes it very clear it's all my fault. It's always my fault.

I know he'd be better off without me, but what am I supposed to do? Do I run away? Where? My friends are all what Klutzy had made me believe is the enemy. I can't go there, or Klutzy will never forgive me.

The only other option is death. I wait for death with open arms. Maybe, I think, will it be Klutzy who kills me? Will he finally snap and end me? Or perhaps it will be that I get fed up and drink too much at the Night Club, then things go on from there and the EPF finds me dead in an alleyway between the Stage and Pizza Parlor. Or, is it going to be me who ends my own life, when I feel so alone and isolated that I can't handle it any longer?

I expect nothing less, to be honest.

I know that if I died tomorrow I wouldn't have lived a full life, but I still have those few fond memories of my brother. Back when he loved me.

Well… I'm getting off topic.

I'm ordinary, except for the fact I have pink hair. It used to be bright, firey red, like Klutzy's. But then an attempt to bleach it went horribly wrong and… it's light pink now. Not even light pink. It's salmon or something. I also have pale skin, and cool grey eyes.

Back when I was younger, I had friends. Especially Chelsea Walton, she was my best friend in the whole world.

Then Klutzy forced me to cut off every contact. Could you guess that it happened after he saved Herbert?

Yes, it seemed Herbert was controlling my brother and, in turn, controlling me.

It's okay though, because I have good memories of Chelsea. I even still have the friendship bracelet she made me when we were six. I can only dream of how she has the matching one that I gave her.

So, I had to cut off all contact with anyone except Klutzy and Herbert. It was lonely, but I still had my brother. However, I must remind you that I saw him leaving me, day by day he got angrier and angrier, and he took it all out on me.

He was always rough with me. He would grab my arms and hold on so tight after shaking me it would leave bruises. He's slapped me once or twice, and Herbert has done so once. I can't quite remember why. I don't see Herbert all that much.

Klutzy says it's because I'm useless. Herbert always sends me out to get things from the town, because I haven't been spotted in any of Herbert's bases by an agent.

Speaking of agents, the main reason I had to cut off connection with Chelsea is because she became an agent shortly after Herbert arrived and began wreaking havoc. She seemed so excited, but I never got to hear anything else about it.

It's a rough time, being me. But would I really be okay if I knew someone else had to be in my place?

I know it'll be okay, because I remember what my mom said to me on her deathbed in 2004.

"_Trixanna, mommy wants you to always, always be strong, and never give up. Mommy loves you, please don't ever give up."_

_The steady beeping flat-lined, and all I could hear was my own screaming, shouting, "No, no mommy come back! Wake up, wake up please!"_

_Klutzy wrapped his arms around my chest, gently pulling me back and shushing softly into my ear._

That was when he loved me.


End file.
